New Girl
by rose-pedal-dragon
Summary: Harry Potter and the gang are at their sixth year of Hogwart and Voldemort is dead. What happens when Severus Snape's niece goes to Hogwart?
1. New Girl Chapter 1

Hey all. I'm so excited about this fic. I hope you guys like it. **Please no flames **because I'm a rookie at this but if you have any suggestions or helpful tips then I'll be more then happy to read them. Thanks.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters because all the characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter one 

A little girl is on her way to Hogwarts. She already missed a week of school. As she stared out the window of her carriage she was deep in thought of what happened last week.

_The little girl and her mother are outside having a picnic._

"_Mother, I can't wait to go to Hogwarts tomorrow" said the excited little girl._

" _I'm going to be so lonely when you're gone. I'm going to miss you so much" _

"_I'm going to miss you too mother and I'll write every…MOTHER" yelled the little girl._

_Her mother just fell unconscious on the floor._

"_FATHER, FATHER HELP SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH MOTHER"_

_Then her father came running out of the house._

"_Larva" A house elf popped "Larva go get Dr. Darien now" the father yelled as he picked up his wife and brought her into the house. A second later the doctor arrived and rushed into the house._

"_Doctor what's wrong with my wife?"_

"_She's getting weaker from her illness and I don't know how much longer she'll last. With the way the illness is progressing she'll have about a month to live," said Dr. Darien._

"_Is there any medicine that can cure my wife?"_

"_No Sir, I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do to help your wife" the doctor said as he got ready to leave._

"_Good day Doctor" Then the doctor left._

_During the conversation the little girl sneaked up to the door listening to _

_find out what was wrong with her mother._

'_Oh My Gosh, Mother is dying' whispered the little girl._

_She knows that her mother is ill but she didn't know that the illness was going to kill her mother. She didn't go to Hogwarts the next day because she wanted to spend more time with her Mother._

As the carriage stop in front of Hogwarts the little girl snapped out of her thought. As she stepped out of the carriage she thought

'Mother, I wish you were here with me'


	2. New Girl Chapter 2

Hi again. Here's chapter 2 and I hope you like it. Like I said on the first chapter no flames please but any suggestion on how to improve my story are welcome.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters because all the characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 2

All the students and teachers are at the Great Hall having dinner and talking how their day was then it became quiet as a new girl was walking up to the High table. She has long black hair that's up to her waist and sky blue eyes. There was whisper of "Who is she?" "Do you know her?" "What's her name?" as the new girl reached the table.

"Professor Dumbodolre I presume. I'm sorry for my lateness but I had some…complication and was unable to arrive with the other students. Here's a letter from my father."

Inside the letter it said:

_**Dear Headmaster,**_

**_I apologize that I sent my daughter, Miyu, to school a week late but my wife is ill and Miyu wanted to spend more time with her mother before she went to Hogwarts. If you have any question you can contact me anytime._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_Conan Snape_**

"Ah, Miss Snape I was wondering when you where going to show up. It's a pleasure to finally have you here at Hogwarts. Minerva would you please get the stool and the sorting hat" said Dumbodolre.

McGonagall left and a few second later she reappeared with a stool and the sorting hat.

"Miss Snape would you please sit on the stool and put on that hat to see what house you're be in"

As she put on the hat it covered her eyes.

"Hmm…let's see…where should I put you " said the hat.

"You're a tough one. You're brave and daring like Gryffindor, loyal and patient like Hufflepuff, smart and kind like Ravenclaw, cunning and wants to make real friends like Slytherin … which house should I put you in?"

"I don't know. I guess you can put me in any house as long as I can make friends with all the students then I'm happy."

"Hmm…I think you should be – NEUTRAL" the hat shouted the last word so the everyone in the Great Hall can hear. Everyone was shocked. No one has been neutral for centuries now.

"Hmm… Miss Snape it looks like we need to make an arrangement on where you're going to sit to eat, classes, and where you should sleep" said Dumbodolre.

"If it's ok with you I want to sit on each table so I can meet all the students and become friends with all of them. Same for my classes. But I have no clue on where I'm going to sleep."

"She can stay at my quarter and use my guest room if that's ok with you, Dumbodolre, and Miyu" said Professor Snape.

Miyu nodded.

"That would be great. Now lets see….how about you sit at a table for a week then switch to the next one. How does that sound?" said Dumbodolre.

Miyu nodded.

"Great now here's your schedule of your classes."

**Miyu Snape**

**Sixth Year schedule**

**Monday – History of Magic, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts **

**Tuesday – History of Magic, Transfiguration, Charms, Potion**

**Wednesday – History of Magic, Muggle Studies, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts **

**Thursday – History of Magic, Transfiguration, Charms, Potion**

**Friday – History of Magic, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts **

**Charms, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Potion with Gryffindor and Slytherin.**

**History of Magic, Herbology, and Astronomy with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw**

"Now everyone this is Miyu Snape and I want you to welcome her and help her around school" Dumbodolre said to the students.

"You may go chose a table and eat dinner. I hope you enjoy your stay here."

"Thank you Professor Dumbodolre but before I go sit down I want a hug from my uncle if it's no trouble."

"Miyu just go sit down before I make you" said Professor Snape.

"No can do, not until a get a hug. I haven't seen you for a year and this is how you treat me. All I want is a hug. Please Uncle Severus" said Miyu while giving her Uncle the puppy look. Severus couldn't say no when she was giving him the puppy look so he got up and gave her a hug.

"There are you happy now ?"

"Very happy, thank you Uncle Severus."

"Ok, let me introduce you to one of my favorite pupil."

"Gee let me guess a Slytherin" Miyu smirked

"Gee I wonder how you know that" Professor Snape smirked

They headed to the Slytherin's table. Then stop in front of a pale boy.

_Whoa he's cute _thought Miyu

"Draco this is Miyu Snape, Miyu this is Draco Malfoy" as Professor Snape introduce them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Draco" Miyu said as she held out her hand for him to shake.

"Likewise Miyu, want to join us for dinner" Draco said while shaking her hand.

_Whoa she's cute_ thought Draco.

"I would love to, thank you."

Severus headed back to the Head Table to finish his dinner.

" You know Severus it looks like Miyu has you wrapped around her little finger." Said Professor Dumbodolre.

Severus didn't replied but watched his niece talk to everyone on the table.


	3. New Girl Chapter 3

Hi again everyone. Here's chapter 3 and I hope you like it.

Parseltonge talking is underlined and _italic._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the characters because all the characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 3

When dinner was done Severus got up and headed to theSlytherin table.

"Miyu it's time for me to show you where you're be staying" said Severus when he stops in front of Miyu.

"Ok Uncle. Bye everyone. Bye Draco" Then she hugged Draco before getting up. Draco blushed.

"Bye Miyu. See you in the morning" said Draco while smiling.

_Wow he has such a great smile _thought Miyu as she followed her Uncle.

"Wow Uncle, your living room looks great!"

The wallpaper is forest green. On the left side of the room is a fireplace. On the mantle are pictures of Severus and his family and there's a container of floo powder. In the middle of the living room is a coffee table with leather sofas on both sides. There are plants everywhere. On the right side are three doors. One door leading to Severus room, another leads to the bathroom, and the last one is now Miyu's room.

"Thank you, make yourself at home."

"Thanks again for letting me stay with you" Miyu said as she looked around the room.

"No problem kiddo, what are families for? Your room is the third door on the left. Your things is already there so go unpack"

Miyu nodded and headed in her room. The wallpaper is pale green. There's a bed on the left corner, a study table with a chair on the right corner, and in the middle is a closet. The bed sheet is light green with silver trimming.

On the table is her pet snake Silver. She got Silver for a birthday present three years ago from Severus when he found out that Miyu was a Parseltongue.

"_Hey Silver. How do you like Hogwarts so far"?_

"_It's ok I guess. Will you take me with you when you go to your classes"_ asked Silver while she wrapped herself around Miyu's right wrist.

"_Sure but I'll have to ask Uncle first ok_ "

"_Ok_" said Silver while watching Miyu unpacked.

After unpacking Miyu went into the living room to see her Uncle read a book.

"Uncle, can I bring Silver with me when I go to class?"

"Sure you can as long as Silver doesn't disrupt the class," answered Severus without looking up from his book.

"Ok, hey Uncle what are you reading and please tell me it's not some boring potion book," asked a smirking Miyu. Severus smirked.

"If you know what I'm reading then why asks?"

"Gee I don't know maybe I felt like asking" Miyu said as Severus placed a book mark in the book and then set it on the table.

"Anyways….anything new since the last time I saw you?" asked Severus as he patted a seat next to him, which Miyu accepted.

"I can telepathic talk now and Father's the same but Mother…"

With sadness in her voice

"Mother…Mother is getting worst and the Doctor said that she….that she only have about a month to live."

"Oh Miyu, I'm so sorry" said Severus as he held the crying girl.

"Why, why did it have to be her. I feel so helpless. There's nothing I can do to help. Nothing" cried Miyu while Severus rocked her and whispering comforting words. Miyu cried until she fell a sleep in his arm.

"Poor girl, I wonder how you can smile when there's pain in you" said Severus as he carried her into her room and tucked her into bed.

"Good night Miyu, sweet dreams" Severus said then kissed her on the forehead and left to go into his room to sleep.


End file.
